


Thank You for Being on My Side

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Hakuna Matata - It Means No Worries [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jung Wooyoung is a Panicked Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Rated For Language Mostly, Self-Indulgent, Woosan, kind of, semi closeted character, woosan in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: "I think I'm ready.""Woo you don't have pants on, and as much as I love that you don't have pants on, you cannot leave the house like that." San barks out a laugh."Not what I mean, dummy.""What do you.....oh". Really?!"





	Thank You for Being on My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some WooSan fluff. Totally not proofread, and honestly I wrote this at work so sorry in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> This is still set in the Wave verse, but I think I may expand in future parts to incorporate the Wonderland verse as well, because damn Seonghwa looks real good with black hair and that SeongSang back and forth still has me weak.
> 
> There's some slight smut in the beginning but it's pretty non-descript. 
> 
> Anything in italics is a flashback. Title from Thank U by Ateez <3

“HONGJOONG COME ON! There won’t be cold water for anyone else. Hurry up,” Wooyoung whines through the door.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to share the shower with Sannie,” Hongjoong retorts, causing Wooyoung to squawk with embarrassment.

Upon hearing Hongjoong's comment and Wooyoung's flustered noises, San sneaks behind Wooyoung, wrapping his arms around his waist in a sweet back hug. "What's wrong, Youngie? You don't want to shower with me?" San breathes in Wooyoung's ear, earning a shiver from the flustered boy.

"I - that's not - ugh go away," Wooyoung pouts, but makes no move to wiggle out of San's arms, but rather leans into San's touch. They stay like that for another minute and they hear the water turn off. San breaks the contact first and goes to grab his and Wooyoung's toiletries, knowing full well that the two boys will be sharing the shower. Hongjoong retreats from the bathroom and San hears muffled laughter and huffy whining from Hongjoong and Wooyoung respectively and smiles to himself. San knows the others have their suspicions about them, but they don't _really _know, and they wouldn't _really _know until Wooyoung was ready.

San's reminiscing is interrupted by Wooyoung dragging him into the bathroom by his wrist and locking the door behind them. San busies himself with undressing and adjusting the water temperature to how Wooyoung likes it as the other undresses himself. San feels Wooyoung shift behind him and he doesn't have to turn around to gauge how needy Wooyoung has become. He just waits patiently and lets his love come to him. After a few seconds, San hears a (kind of) quiet, high-pitched whine come from Wooyoung and he whips around quickly, catching Wooyoung's mouth in a passionate kiss, effectively silencing him. "Shhhh, none of that, baby," the pet name slipping casually out of San's mouth, "you don't want the others to know yet, remember?" Wooyoung nods and presses himself closer into San's strong arms, the older's expression softening at Wooyoung's antics. "Come on, baby, let's clean up and snuggle." San suggests.

"Hmmmmh, want you," Wooyoung pouts. San chuckles and indulges Wooyoung slightly by kissing down his jaw and neck, cupping Wooyoung's length as he backs them into the spray of the water. 

"We can't do a lot here, baby. You don't know how to be quiet and I want to hear you fall apart for me." Wooyoung whines at San's words and San is quick to swallow his moans in a deep kiss. "You'll have to be okay with my hand tonight, my love," San whispers against his lover's mouth, hoping that placates the younger. A slight nod from Wooyoung that would have been missed by anyone else who is not so attuned to him gave San the affirmation he needed to bring Wooyoung and subsequently himself over the edge quickly. They took the time to wash each other lovingly, embracing each other wordlessly. The two boys step out of the bathroom after putting on their pajamas. If the others knew what they got up to while showering, they didn't mention it, for which Wooyoung was grateful. 

*****

_"Youngie, I need to talk to you." San says, obviously nervous. He'd been acting strangely all week, not only toward Wooyoung, but to everyone._

_"What is it, Sannie? Are you okay?" Wooyoung asks nervously._

_"I think I'm fine. I don't know how fine we'll be after this talk though." San chuckles to himself, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. Wooyoung doesn't say anything, just waits for San to open up. They've been friends long enough for Wooyoung to know how San works and that he needs time to get his thoughts together._

_"Okay. Hhhhh this is hard. Okay, right, so Woo. Youngie. Wooyoungie. Hhhhhh. You know how we always call each other 'soulmate'?" Wooyoung nods. "Okay cool. Well I really love that about us, but maybe when I say it, I mean it a little differently than you." San winces, and it becomes obvious to Wooyoung that he wanted to word that differently._

_"Sannie, how do you mean it?"_

_"Hhhhhhh. Okay. I mean it maybe in like the not-so-platonic, maybe I'm totally one hundred percent gay for you, and I've been in love with you for at least six months, there for life, romantic soulmate kind of way?"_

_"Sannie. Are you asking or telling?" Wooyoung prods further, feeling himself getting emotional and choked up at San's confession._

_"Telling?" San whisper-asks, refusing to meet Wooyoung's eyes._

_"Sannie, can you look at me?"_

_"No thanks."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Scared."_

_"Of?"_

_"You."_

_"Sannie, please?"_

_San looks up at Wooyoung, tears threatening to overflow his eyes and in that moment, Wooyoung takes in how vulnerable San looks. Wooyoung brushes an errant tear with his thumb and leans in, briefly kissing San's nose, a gesture they've done numerous times together, but somehow this feels different. The atmosphere is charged and Wooyoung smiles timidly at San._

_"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" Wooyoung asks._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want to? And I feel you won't believe me when I tell you that I feel the same if I don't."_

_"No you're totally right, I wouldn't believe you." San laughs, dimple on full display. Wooyoung's breath catches in his throat at the display and he leans in, connecting their lips in a brief kiss, but in that moment, he swears that all of the stars in the Seoul sky align and he's finally complete. _

_"I love you Sannie."_

_"I love you Wooyoung."_

*****

"I think I'm ready." 

"Woo you don't have pants on, and as much as I love that you don't have pants on, you cannot leave the house like that." San barks out a laugh.

"Not what I mean, dummy."

"What do you....._oh_. Really?!" San gets up and crosses the room quickly, sweeping a giggling Wooyoung in his arms. 

"They won't be mad, right?"

"No way, baby. They'll probably make fun of us, but they won't be mad."

"Okay. Let's go. I'm ready."

"Pants, Woo. Put pants on." San presses a kiss to Wooyoung's cheek and slips on his shoes as he waits for Wooyoung to finish getting ready.

"Okay. Ready for reals." Wooyoung says, lacing his fingers with San's as they head out of Wooyoung's house to meet the others at The Pool.

*****

"Come on, spit it out." Yeosang deadpans.

"Sangie be nice." Seonghwa scolds, earning a pout from the younger boy.

"They're dodging and stalling. I just want to skate."

"What's going on, boys?" Seonghwa prompts gently.

"Woo?" San urges.

"Hhhhh. Okay so I've been scared to tell you this for a while because I didn't know how you'd react, but Sannie and I are dating." Wooyoung says quickly.

"Wait what? That's it?" 

"KANG YEOSANG!" Seonghwa shrieks. 

"What?! We've literally been out and dating and nobody has made a comment about it to us. He thinks we would have gotten mad when we literally have known for months."

"Are you the coming out police? What the fuck?" Mingi swats at Yeosang.

"Yeah, so we're together. Have been for about five months or so. And now I'm finally ready to tell you, and I hate you Yeosang." San sighs nonchalantly, pulling Wooyoung into his embrace.

"Okay as much as we've joked about it over the past few months, I'm so glad you finally felt comfortable enough to tell us. Obviously we don't care as we put up with those nasties, but congratulations. We love you," Hongjoong says, pulling the boys into a joint hug, ignoring the sputtering and gripes of "_Hongjoong we're not nasty you're_ _jealous_"from Seonghwa and Yeosang.

"That's all. You can go on with your day." Wooyoung shrugs, beginning to walk away with San in tow, heading toward the corner they've claimed. San sits down and Wooyoung claims his rightful spot on San's lap.

"Yo I know you're like boyfriends and open and out and all, but please don't be gross like SeongSang," Jongho pleads with the 'new' couple.

"Fuck off Jongho." Yeosang calls from deep in the bowl. The others laugh and settle back into their personal routines. Wooyoung chuckles in San's lap and snuggles into his boyfriend's chest, smiling from ear to ear.

"What's got you so smiley, Woo?"

"Just happy. Thank you for being on my side through this." San hums approvingly into Wooyoung's hair.

"Of course, Woo. _Always_."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I wanted to incorporate some WooSan love since almost everyone else has a part to this as well.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, they feed my affirmation kink.
> 
> Twitter: @taecallsmenoona


End file.
